geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Yairen
Bio Name: Yairen Title:Protector of the Living Race:Human Age:38 Height:6'8 ft Weight:217 lbs Alignment: Good Occupation:Guardian, Hero, King Power scale:Star(at beginning of his fast), Universe, Multiverse (after final battle) Weakness: Food Appearance: He is tall, lean, and muscular. He has light brown skin with no blemishes. He wears a black robe with the word Zion written on his left shoulder, a triangle on his right, and a cross on his back. Personality: Yairen is very caring and respectful of all living things and hates to kill and will only do so to non-living beings, demons, or something similar. Allies Kings of Unity Tobias Elemental Hounds (Kappa, Sigma, Theta, Eta) The Syndicate- Teammates Guru Dahalasman- Teacher Sento- Best friend/ Rival Background: ''' Yairen was born in Ytho and raised as a Hindu. When he was 12 his city was hit with a meteor shower and his mom was killed and his dad was reduced to a wheelchair. After the incident, his father was no longer able to support them and sent Yairen to find someone to raise him. He found Guru Dahalasman who agreed to take care of him. Under his guidance Yairen learned several spiritual techniques. One night while he was asleep he was visited by an angel who taught him about Jesus and the Kingdom of God. The angel left him a Bible and promised to visit him again. Yairen was enthused and wanted to know more. He began studying his Bible and praying as much as he possibly could. One night, Yairen knelt down to pray one night and when he opened his eyes, he was in an all white room sitting at a table with several large men. He recognized one of the men as the angel from a few years before who introduced him to everyone in the room. He was in a room full of angels. They trained him for what felt like weeks in history, combat and spiritual warfare. When he returned home it had only been 10 minutes. Yairen recieved the Torch of Truth from Guru Dahalasman a few years later and went on a journey to stop a planetary invader, Ruin, with the help of a few other heroes who later became the Kings of Unity that founded Pentopolis. He left Pentopolis and founded The Syndicate with a few other heroes. '''Powers/Abilities: Elemental Manipulation Galaxy Breath Strength Speed Agility Flight Portals Transmutation Holy Spirit- Prophecy, Healing, Wisdom, Knowledge, Faith, Discernment, Tongues, Interpretation, Miracles Elemental- Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Time, Space Holy Electric Skin- Anyone that touches his skin collapses under power Holy Presence- People can be healed by his presence alone, and people can be knocked out by his presence Exousia- Supernatural Authority: Demons, Spirits, Angels, Animals... Power Nullification Intangibility Teleportation Invulnerability Regeneration Mouth of God-Command over all through speaking, God speaks through him Cosmic Infinity- His power slowly increases due to his fast Immunity- Poison, Sickness, Aging, etc. Transformations/PowerUps Elemental- His eyes glow white. His body turns into stone/metal. He has 3 sets of portals that have 3 extra sets of arms coming from them made of different elements (Air, Water, Fire). He has openings on his shoulders that are portals to outer space and an hourglass symbol on his chest. x40 Power boost King Statue- Turns into a Gold, Silver, Bronze, Iron, and Clay statue; gains x5 Power Boost Sky- Gains an electric tornado aura x20 power boost Cosmic- Left eye glows golden, right eye glows silver, gains an indigo aura with star like projections, x80 power boost Heaven- White glow, Becomes immune to all attacks, gains control over all things, and infinite power boost Martial Arts Karate Wing Chun Boxing Aikido Weapons/Items/Gear Torch of Truth(6 ft.)- golden Cobra-headed torch. indestructible, burns through anything the flame touches, cant be put out, turns into a snake Guardian Golems (Gold, Silver, Crystal, Wood, Cinder, )- 15 ft tall golems made up of their respective material. Spirit Orbs- Orbs made of Spiritual Energy Bible Secret Lair- Underground in Ytho Moveset Omen Exhale- Releases Cosmic Energy from his mouth Spine Ender-Launches the opponent into the air, then grabs them by the neck from behind through a portal and stops them instantly, snapping the spine Eclipse Attack-Fires a beam of condensed Lunar and Solar energy Surprise- Throws snakes into his opponent's face Imprisonment- Summons burning chains to bind his opponent Typhoon- Creates a powerful storm Comet Catcher- Launches the opponent into the air at high speed. Teleports to them and launches them back to the original spot. He holds out his torch, making their head land on the flame, and tears off their body. The head then incinerates in the fire. Eclipse Bomb- Throws an explosive ball of lunar and solar energy at his opponent Planet Snap- Reaches around the planet and grabs the opponent by the shoulders. He then whips them around the circumference of the planet and smashes them downward. House of Pain- Creates a sphere of portals around the opponent then punches rapidly Fist of Destruction- Focuses all of his energy into an enlarged fist Lightning Rod- Impales the opponent with metal and electrocutes them Element Trapper- Launches an orb of each element one after another. Multi Punch- Punches into a portal. Several other portals open up and attack the opponent simultaneously with duplicates of his fist Stop- Says stop and stops whatever he wants from moving Fall- Says fall and causes whatever he wants to fall Own Enemy- Makes his opponent fight them self Go Away- Forces his opponent to leave by telling them to Condemnation- Drops his opponent into a portal that takes them to Hell Conviction- Causes people to see the error of their ways Torment- Releases spirits to torment his opponent Devour- Causes the Earth to open up under his opponent Wind Hammer- Wields and hits his opponent with a tornado Legion Assault- Points at a target and angels fire arrows at it Heaven Cannon- Opens a portal and releases heavenly fire from it Temple Destruction- Repeatedly knocks his opponent into the air with stone pillars Split- Snaps his fingers and a body of water splits down the middle 'Feats: ' One shot Oblivion Trained by angels in combat and spiritual warfare Got nuked in his sleep and didn't feel it Put the planets back into orbit Closed a black-hole Ran too fast and bumped into his past self Raised an Entire village from the dead Defeated Lar Defeated every witch in Ytho and converted them to Christianity Defeated Warbit with the Silver guardian golem Created the guardian golems Created the elemental hounds Powered up the Kings of Unity Defeated Matterman Walked while carrying the Infinity Bond Stopped bullets on multiple occasions Caught Vee Ra Faster than his shadow on occasions Yairen Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Category:Kings of Unity Category:Universe Category:Star Category:The Syndicate Category:Christians Category:Azusa Category:Male